Fallen Awake
by TheirDiamonds
Summary: Today was the day. She hated today, but she loved it so much. It was her wedding day. It was supposed to be perfect. The day she was going to remember for the rest of her life. Why she hated it? Two words. James Conroy.  Now, COMPLETE 7/2011
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Yes, I know I haven't really finished writing my other stories, but this idea came from when I was watching The Wedding Date. It isn't exactly like the movie, but my ideas just came while watching the movie! Oh I also got some inspiration from the love story part of August Rush. This story will just help me get rid of writer's block for the other ones! :] So I hope you like it! I was so excited about this story that I wanted to post it. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**Sonny with a Secret comes out on Sunday? Excited?**

**Don't worry, I think that reading this story is worth all the time in the word. Well, at least you guys reading it will be everything to me in my world. Hahaha! Sorry for the cheesy line!**

**Chapter 1 – Fallen Awake.**

Today was the day. She hated today, but she loved it so much. It was her wedding day. It was supposed to be perfect. The day she was going to remember for the rest of her life. Why she hated it? Two words. James Conroy. No, she wasn't marrying him. He ruined it all. She wanted to have the perfect wedding with the guy who she was really going to marry, Chad Dylan Cooper.

James. He was out to get her back. She hated it. She never wanted to see him ever again after he tried to date Tawni and herself 3 years ago.

Sonny is now 20. He said that he was a changed person. James asked her if she wanted to get some coffee, as friends, two weeks before her wedding, so show her that she's changed and maybe even help him get Tawni back. She hated him, but she could never say no to someone who said they wanted help.

She believed that he said he changed.

He didn't. James wanted her. Sonny Monroe. He knew that she was engaged to Chad. He didn't care.

Sonny could recall that day like it was yesterday. They went out to a café. They both got coffee and talked. They walked around in the park. She thought he had changed. He didn't seem to have made any moves on her. She trusted him. But that was all part of his stupid plan. With that James, looked into her eyes. Sonny remembers giving him a weird face, maybe even confused. Then James grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She struggled to free herself but he took a picture. He wanted to blackmail her.

"Sonny! I love you!" James said to her after he had let go of her. Sonny looked around and was glad to see that no one else saw them.

"WHAT THE HECK JAMES!" Sonny came up to James and slapped him across the face. "I LOVE CHAD, NOT YOU!"

"I love you more than him, Sonny. I'll treat you better!" James yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I don't like you. No, I have to go now!" Sonny was running away before James grabbed her wrist.

"Now, Sonny, you don't want me to show him? Well, looks like I have proof. We kissed, and I'll show it to him. And He'll never want you, so you'll just have to come back to me." James was now gripping onto her arm.

"He will never believe you! He trusts me!" Sonny yelled while trying to yank her arm back from James.

"Oh really? He might not, but think about it. . . Did you ever tell him that you were meeting me today? If I just show him this picture plus tell him that I was the "friend" you went to go meet that day, it will hurt him. Crush him. Then he will leave you, while feeling more hurt." James said with the biggest smirk on his face.

Sonny knew that he was right. Chad would believe almost anything. And James' proof seems believable. Tears began streaming down Sonny's face.

"You know I'm right. Now, you have a couple options headed your way. You either break up with him now, and not continue with the wedding, or at your wedding reception, I will reveal the picture. Especially after having the best wedding of his life. He will be crushed, hurt. And you would have been the one to hurt him. They won't believe you. It's better to end it now or never, and come with me." James let go of Sonny's arm.

"Nooo." Sonny let out a faint whimper. She loved Chad. She didn't want to see him get hurt. It would hurt her even more if she married him just to see him get hurt.

Yet, here she is on her wedding day. Crying at her vanity. The wedding would be starting in an hour.

Tawni walks into her room and see her crying.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Tawni rubs her back while trying to console her.

"Nothing Tawni." Lies. She hated Lying. "I'm just happy and excited. These are… Happy tears." She hated herself. She wanted to be married to the man of her dreams, but the one ma she hated most will ruin everything. She hopes Chad will understand at the reception. She couldn't tell Chad earlier. He would have left her, as James said.

"Well, wipe those tears; you have a wedding to get ready for." Tawni says with a big smile.

"Okay, I'll be ready. I just need some time alone to mentally prepare because this is the day to remember for the rest of my life." She said with a fake smile written on her face.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it." The maid of honor closed the door on her way out.

Sonny walks over to the desk and takes out a pen and paper. She had to write down the truth. She didn't want to be accused of something wrong, she didn't want Chad to be hurt as bad as he would if James told him. But she wanted to marry Chad. Someone might read the letter later and know the truth.

An hour later, Sonny opens the door and walks to Tawni. She was happy. She was going to tell Chad right after the wedding. She didn't invite James to the wedding. Although she knows he's coming to the reception whether she likes it or not.

Tawni came up to Sonny and gave her a big hug. "Sonny, you won't believe it. I invited James here because he asked me to be his date to the reception. I know there was some rivalry between us, but that was long ago. Anyways, He's sitting up front. He says he going to be watching me." Sonny's smile automatically disappeared. She didn't want him here. He was also using her best friend, Her maid of honor to get in.

"Well, it's show time." Tawni says.

The music starts and the flower girl walks down the aisle. Then the bridesmaids. Then Tawni. And Now it was her turn. _"Here Comes the Bride"_ starts playing and Sonny walks into the main area of the church.

Everyone one is staring at her. She looks up at Chad and he is staring straight at her. She was getting butterflies in her stomach. Chad's eyes were sparkling. And she turned to her left a little and she noticed James looking at her. She was scared. She froze. Everyone stared at the brunette waiting for her to walk further down the aisle. She slowly started again, then froze.

She looked up at Chad. Tears were leaving her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chad." Sonny mouthed to him. Sonny saw the hurt in his eyes.

She ran.

She ran fast.

The train of her dress was keeping her from running any faster. No one saw this coming from her. She hated herself. Sonny ran back to her room, and locked the door.

Chad and Tawni weren't too far behind her. They both pounded on the door hoping that it was just wedding day jitters.

"Sonny! Open Up! What's wrong? Please open up" Chad and Tawni kept repeating.

Sonny just stood in the room. Staring straight at the door. Tears still falling.

Chad's voice became weaker, his fists lightly pounded the door and would become softer. "Please Sonny. I love you. Just tell me what's wrong. I'll understand. Just please talk to me."

She hurt him. She felt like a knife had been stabbed into her heart. Sonny knew that she was just over-reacting. She knew Chad will understand. But James will get anything he wanted. He will make sure that Chad will not understand.

Suddenly the banging stopped. She heard whispers. Sonny walked over to the door and placed her ear against the door.

She heard him. James.  
She was mad.  
He was talking to Chad.

Suddenly, the banging came back.

"SONNY OPEN UP. YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF. IS WHAT JAMES SAID IS TRUE? DID YOU KISS HIM?" Chad yelled furiously at the door. She could hear Tawni telling at Chad that it must be a mistake or at least a photo-shopped photo.

Sonny was shocked. James told him.  
She wanted to stop everything and leave.  
She knew that was what is best.  
It will stop everyone from hurting twice as much.

Sonny quickly changed from her big wedding dress into her spare clothes that she came in. She remembered her note. She left it on the table. She knew that sooner or later they would break down the door. Hopefully they would read the note. She didn't want to be in place where she had hurt the person she loved.

She took her purse and looked out the only window. Sonny was glad that she on the first floor. She opened the window, jumped out, and ran over to the guy with the motorcycle.

"Hey, can I have your motorcycle? You could charge it to my friend I promise that he will pay you!" Sonny said in a hurry. The guy was shocked. He just got off and nodded.

Sonny jumped on, and sped off. Everyone at the church heard the loud roars of the motorcycle and went outside. Sonny looked behind her as she drove off. She saw Chad crying. In her stomach, she knew that she wanted to drive the motorcycle into the nearest ditch with her still on the bike. Instant death. To make the pain go away. Chad, Tawni, and James ran outside to see what was happening. They all saw Sonny driving off on a motorcycle.

**Please tell me your thoughts! **

**Review!**

**I promise that the next chapter will be up pretty soon. Maybe within the next 18-24 hours. It's a guarantee. Why? Because I have it already written. And have the chapter after that written. And the chapter after that. I kind of wrote most of the story while it was still fresh in my mind. **

**I love you guys! :]**

**Follow me on twitter! PM me if you want to know what my twitter name is :]**


	2. The Real Truth

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and actually read the story! I'm glad you liked it! So, the wait is over! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**Chapter 2 – The Real Truth**

Chad ran. He knew that he had to get her. He didn't care if she kissed him. James was probably lying. He knew that Sonny loved him. Chad didn't want to lose her. Chad jumped into one of the cars and drove off in the direction of Sonny. He stopped about 30 minutes later. He looked everywhere and couldn't find her. He lost track. His heart hurt. He just lost the one he loved and doesn't know why.

Chad drove back to the chapel. He went to Tawni, hoping that Sonny would have contacted her.

James walked around the chapel. His plans were ruined. He walked into Sonny's room, where she jumped out the window. He wanted her to be his so bad. A piece of paper caught his eye. James walked over the table to where he saw Sonny's handwriting. He read the note. He was furious. How could Sonny try to expose him like that? Make herself feel like the complete victim. If she wanted it to be that way, and ruin what was true love to him, he will ruin her too. James quickly took the note and shoved it under the dresser in the room. No one will ever find it. James needed to make something. He quickly found an old typewriter in the corner of the room. He knew that the machine was ancient, but he couldn't use his own handwriting. It wouldn't be believable. He had to hurt Chad the most. He needed to feel his pain. He took my Sonny. He began typing a letter.

James heard Chad's car come back from his escapade of trying to find Sonny. James ran to give his fake note to Chad.

James ran out the church and yelled "CHAD! I found something that you might want to read! It was in the bride's room. "

Chad heard his name, and ran towards James. Chad took the paper. He scanned the paper.

It read.

_Dear Chad,_

_You probably hate me right no. I stood you up at the altar. I am really sorry. I couldn't marry someone that I don't love. The truth is that there is someone else, no it's not James. I just couldn't hurt you more than I am already doing right now. You might not see me anymore. Please move on to find someone else._

_- Sonny Monroe_

Chad fell to his knees. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He pounded the ground as hard as he could. The girl of his dreams was on love with someone else. He thought that she loved him. Chad ran his hands through his hair, tears falling from his eyes. Tawni and Ferguson ran to Chad to comfort him.

"Chad, what happened?" Tawni said while rubbing his back. He looked at Tawni, then quickly turned. He held up his hand which held the letter.

Tawni took the paper and read what it said. She couldn't believe it. Sonny would never do this? She knew her best friend more than anyone else on this planet. Sonny did not have someone else. The only person she has ever loved was Chad. Sonny would never cheat on Chad. Is someone framing her? Why would Chad believe this?

"Chad, is this really from her?" Tawni looked at him with a confused expression.

"James said he found that in her room." Tawni looked over at James, who was over by Sonny's mom comforting her. Tawni thought to herself, _This couldn't have been James. He hasn't talked to Sonny in years. Plus, he's changed. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe it was a crazed fan during her So Random years._

Tawni looked at the road. That letter was not from her. Sonny would never hurt Chad. And Sonny would not keep anything from her. She lost her best friend. She needed her to tell her the truth. The real truth.

A week passes. Chad is miserable. He just mopes around his house. He couldn't get Sonny off his mind. Suddenly his phone rings. He quickly takes it out of his pocket, hoping it was Sonny. Chad sees that it reads Tawni and picks up.

"Hey Tawni, have you heard anything?" Chad says eagerly.

"No, but Sonny's stuff from her apartment is being shipped. Her mom packed everything. Connie told me that Sonny asked her to that one thing for her. Sonny didn't even tell Connie what happened. She doesn't know where the stuff is going. She was tearing as she put all of her stuff in boxes." Tawni says to Chad.

"What? Where is all the stuff going! I need to know!" Chad yells though the phone.

"I don't know there are no labels on the boxes and the guys are not telling me. I told them I was her best friend, I bribed them, I even tried to flirt with them. It didn't work. But I peeked at the paper, and all it said was 'ship to location 5, then to 26."

"Okay." Chad felt crushed. He just needed to hear from her. Her voice. At least tell him to his face that it was over and not him. Chad walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. Everything in his house reminded him of her. He needed to get away.

**Review! Story Alert! Favorite Story! Favorite Author? Author Alert? Tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanks everyone! 3**


	3. Five Years Later

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the love of the story! :]**

**I'm glad you guys like it! Please spread the word about the story! :] The more reviews, alerts, and other stuff I get in a certain amount determines when I will post the next chapter! SO SPREAD THE WORD. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**Chapter 3 - 5 Years Later.**

"Yes, Yes, that sounds perfect. I love you so much! Okay, we will finish the party plans later. Bye!" Tawni hung up the phone. Her 25th birthday bash is coming up in 4 days! She was excited. Tawni sat her vanity brushing her long blonde hair. She was a successful designer that makes clothing for the best and she's a movie star; although she prefers fashion over movies.

Everyone was coming to her party. Her old co-stars, even the Mackenzie Falls cast, A-B-C listers, and her family.

There was just one person that she missed so much, and was not coming. Her old best friend. Sonny Monroe.

She wanted to see her so badly. Her annoyingly happy attitude, her farm talks, her positive outlook on life, and just her presence. She missed everything.

Her and Sonny were supposed to be spending her twenty fifth birthday together. They've had everything planned for Tawni's special day since they were 18. Her 25th birthday was exciting, but she wanted it to be what it was planned years ago.

But she cannot believe what she did to Chad. She knew in her gut that Sonny didn't write the letter, but all evidence tells her otherwise.

Tawni heard a knock at her door. She opened the door to see it was Nico and Grady. She still kept contact with them. They helped her get though her loss of Sonny-ness. They were also the two who are going to keep the party going and introducing all of her special guest that are going to perform. They were the MC's of the night.

"Hey Tawni, so we have everything set. Three acts. Everything is organized." Nico said.

"Wait, three acts? I thought there was only two." Tawni was hyperventilating. Three?

"Well, we wanted to have a special act of our own. It's our present to you, but we promise not to make it humiliating. If everything goes well, then you will love it. It's our Tawni-Town present to you." Grady said.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you guys. I even want Selena to know what is going on. She will make sure that you guys won't ruin it." Tawni points her finger at Nico and Grady.

"She's part of the act, so don't worry." Nico smiled at Tawni. Tawni let out a deep breath. She was relieved.

"Oh, and we have some good/bad news." Grady said.

"Yeah, we saw Sonny." Nico said.

Tawni was wide eyed and looked like she was about to faint.

"You saw Sonny? Sonny Monroe? Like our best friend?" Tawni managed to spit out.

"Yes, I know I couldn't believe it either. It was while we were in New York. We went to go see Wicked with Selena and Portlyn. And Sonny is a member of the cast. She plays Glinda _**(A/N: or Galinda; either way is still correct).**_ We went back to see her. She saw us and she froze. We walked up to her and gave her a hug. We asked her about what happened. She wouldn't answer. She just stared at us." Grady said.

"Yeah, but we wanted to see our friend again, so we changed the subject. We congratulated her and told her about your party. She misses you so much. She started tearing when we told about your 25th birthday. She remembered the pact you guys made about her 25th birthday. We even invited her, hope you don't mind, but she said that she couldn't come. She didn't want to make anything worse. She told us to tell you Happy Birthday!" Nico finished, and saw Tawni was tearing up. Both of the guys gave Tawni a big group hug. Everyone missed Sonny.

"Okay, Tawni, we have to go look at some more things before your party. Bye Tawni girl!" Grady and Nico turned around and walked out the front door.

Tawni ran upstairs to her room and cried. She needed her best friend.

Tawni reached for her phone. She called her travel agent. She needed a flight to New York City.

**Remember! Spread the word! Review! Alert! Follow! Favorite! 3**

**Later on I will be posting a playlist of songs that I listened to that helped keep the juices flowing in my brain. So be on the lookout for that. Some of the song selections could relate to this story. You might recognize some songs, and you might not.**

**Thanks for reading! :] **


	4. Her Past is Coming Back

**Hello Everyone! :]**

**I'm glad a lot people like the story! I actually have most of it written. **

**But if you guys have any suggestions, PM me or send it to me in a review, I might think about it. Sometimes seeing different ideas spark up new ideas in my head. Just saying. **

**And if I do use your idea, I will give you a shout-out/credit in the chapter it occurs in :]**

**Oh, and Don't worry, I'll be posting a new chapter each day. I promise! ;]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

Chapter 4 -

Tawni was able to get a red-eye to the city. She packed her things and left for the airport.

She needed to call him. Chad. He needed to know.

Chad looked through her contacts hoping that he hadn't changed his number. She had not talked to Chad in almost 5 years. He moved a month after Sonny disappeared. But she had seen him on the TV and in the magazines. He was now dating movie star Ellen Pierce. She was gorgeous. She couldn't believe him, but she knew that Chad still loved Sonny.

Tawni placed the phone to her ear as she pressed Chad's name in her phone book. Thankfully she heard it ring. After waiting for a couple seconds, she heard his voice.

"Hey…"

"Hey Chad, its Taw—"

"Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now." She could hear Ellen in the background. "Yeah, Chad's not available ladies." She absolutely loved Ellen, but at this very moment, she didn't really like her.

Chad's voice came back. "Yeah, so, leave a message, and I might get back to you ASAP. No fingers crossed though."

"Chad, it's Tawni. Tawni Hart. It's been a while, but I heard that Sonny has been spotted. I will tell you more detail at my birthday party, that's if you want to know. I heard that she can't come to the party. But if you need me, just call me. I will be out of town for the next couple of days… uhh"

Tawni paused. She couldn't tell him where she was going. It will ruin him.  
"I need to go buy another dress. . .in.."  
Tawni looked around. She saw a billboard that said Vegas.  
"In Vegas. Yes, I'll be in Vegas. Okay, Bye Chad."

Tawni hung up the phone. She laid her head back against the headrest. Her past was coming back to her.

She doesn't care what happened back then. That was one of her last concerns right now. Not seeing Sonny changed her. She cared for others a lot more because that one person, who would to always care for her, was gone. Now, she gets to see her once again. If she could, she would go back in time, to stop Sonny in efforts to stop her from leaving her. She just wants to have another talk with her best friend.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Over here! Over here! Ellen! What does it feel like to be dating movie super star Chad Dylan Cooper? " the paparazzi yell as Chad and Ellen walk out of the restaurant. The cover their faces as they head to Chad's silver Porsche. They get in and drive off.

Chad held Ellen's hand as he drove back to her house. He looked over at the blonde haired greened girl sitting in the passenger seat. He couldn't help to think about Sonny.

He wasn't dating Ellen for publicity. He actually liked her. She was a nice, genuine girl. Anyways Sonny said that he should move on, which he did. He promised that he would stop thinking about her.

Everything seemed to be going just right in his life right now. Chad stopped at a stoplight, and looked around his car for his phone.

"Hey babe, have you seen my phone?" Cha d asked Ellen.

"I told you too leave it at home. We needed us time. No phone calls, no nothing." Ellen smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." Chad said.

Chad pulled up to Ellen's apartment. He got out the car and walked over to Ellen's side and opened the door for her. Looking at her just made him smile. They walked up the stairs, hands intertwined.

"Do you want to come in tonight?" Ellen asks while still holding his hand.

"No. Not tonight, maybe some other night. I'm sort of tried from today's scenes." Chad said while scratching the back of his neck. Chad gave Ellen a quick peck on the lips and walked back to his car.

Ellen turned her heels and headed into her apartment. Ellen knew that wasn't the real reason. Ellen knew. He loved her, but she never fully had his love.

She knew that his heart was somewhere else. She wasn't mad. She was just a little bit confused.

Chad headed back to his house. He kept his mind empty. It was the only way that he wouldn't think about Sonny.

Chad entered his house and ran upstairs to see if he had any messages on his cell.

His phone read: 5 missed calls. 3 voice mails. 19 text messages.

He had only been out for a couple of hours. As he scrolled through the messages and looked at the missed calls. He spotted Tawni's name. Chad thought, _Why would she be calling him?_ He quickly checked the voice mails. He skipped over the unimportant messages and went straight to Tawni's.

"Chad, it's Tawni. Tawni Hart. It's been a while, but I heard that Sonny has been spotted. I will tell you more detail at my birthday party, that's if you want to know. I heard that she can't come to the party. But if you need me, just call me. I will be out of town for the next couple of days… uhh …I need to go buy another dress . . .in…. In Vegas. Yes, I'll be in Vegas. Okay, Bye Chad."

Chad immediately dropped his phone. Thank goodness it hit the couch and not the floor. He was shocked at what he heard. _Sonny? Someone found her? It's been so long. Almost five years. Why now. I'm happier now. I- I – I can't believe it. _

Chad picked up his phone and dialed Tawni's number.

"Hey Tawni. I got your voice mail. Is this for real? She can't be.. Uhh, I don't know what to say. Where is she? Did you talk to her? Please tell me! You better tell me as soon as possible. If not I better be hearing everything at your party. Bye." Chad hung up the phone and fell face first onto his couch. 

After a while, Chad walked up to his room and opened one of his drawers. He took out the note from 5 years ago, and tears left his eyes.

**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**SONNY WITH A SECRET? I'm guessing you guys watched it?  
Good/Bad/Happy/Sad/Disappointed/Loved?**


	5. You read my note?

**Hi Everyone! So it's Tuesday Morning! :] (like the Michelle Branch song.) So, I've been updating a lot these past couple of days… why? ….. well, I don't have any Dance that constantly take up more than half of my days, I already went on so many trips, all my friends are either at work or on vacation or I spend time with them in-between writing, and the most important.. it's SUMMER ;]**

**Ah, 22 reviews! The 25****th**** and/or 30****th**** (If I get to 30 before I update) will receive a special shout out in the beginning of the next chapter! **

**The reviews for this story are fantastic! Your responses are incredible! Anyways, on with the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**CHAPTER 5 : You read my note?**

Sonny was in her dressing room. She was crying her eyes out. It was a quarter to one. She had a show at 2. She saw Nico, Grady, Selena, and Portlyn just two days ago. It would only be weeks later that someone else would find her. She can't keep running. It hurts too much.

Sonny opened her wallet to see pictures of her past. There were pictures of her and Chad smiling at the park. Tawni and the So Random gang at the prop house from long ago. A tear escaped her eyes as she thought about her happy past.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Sonny wiped her tears and fixed her makeup. She didn't want anyone to see her with tears. "Come in!" Sonny yelled.

Holly, the girl who plays Elphaba, opened the door. "Sonny, you have a present at the front."

"Okay thanks Holly! I'll get it! I'll see you at rehearsal in 10 minutes."

Sonny walked out to the front of the theater to get her present. It's usually flowers or gifts from fans. She loved them so much. Sonny turned the corner and her jaw dropped. It was Tawni Hart. Her old best friend.

Tawni timidly walks up to Sonny. "Hi, Sonny!" She gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much."

Sonny started tearing. "You don't even know how much I missed you Miss Tawni Hart. I see you in magazines and I'm so proud of you."

Tawni began shedding some tears. "Thanks Sonny. I don't care what happened in the past. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

Sonny released herself from the hug. "So you read my note?"

"Yes, and I'll be here for you no matter what you do. I'm your best friend Sonny. Through thick and thin. Anyways, I don't want to hamper you about the past. I just want to talk to you. You're on Broadway now? I can't say that I'm not surprised. You have the lungs of a goddess." Tawni said while wiping her tears. She was glad that she put on waterproof mascara this morning.

"Yeah, after I… uh… left?.. I went to NYU. I studied performing arts. I love watching Broadway shows, and the director approached me and asked me to be in his play. So I accepted. So here I am. What about you? Miss superstar designer and movie actress? You have the best connections. Your dreams are reality." Sonny says.

"Well, yes. I'm happy. Here's my number. I can't stay long. I have a flight to catch. I'm glad I got to see you. And I'm expecting a call from you, everyday of your life Sonny Monroe. Even on my birthday." Tawni says.

"I will." Sonny smiled. She missed her. "Can I ask you something before you go?"

"What?"

"How is he? I see him in the magazines. He looks happy now. Is he? That's all I want to know." Sonny looked at Tawni. She was curious.

"I haven't talked to him since a month after you left. He seems happy. Ellen is a great girl." Tawni knew that she didn't want to hear about Ellen. But hearing that he was happy would make her happy.

"Good. I'm glad." Sonny said. Tawni realized that Sonny showed no awkward reaction or any strange movement. She at least expected Sonny to cringe or flinch when I mentioned Ellen's name.

"Bye, Sonny Monroe." Tawni embraced Sonny in her arms.

"Bye, Tawni Hart." Sonny pulled in tighter.

"I hope you have the best twenty-fifth birthday, ever."

Sonny waved at Tawni as she walked through the sliding doors and into a cab.

-  
**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**

**Ah, you noticed it was short? Well, I'll be posting the next part this afternoon or evening! So be prepared!**


	6. No Matter What

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Did you hear? Sonny with a Secret was the highest rated episode in SWAC history! WOO! It's that cool? Now, I'm just waiting for that Emmy. ;D**

**YAY for ****Rockcandy775! My 25****th**** reviewer! In reference to your post, "nooo. You're amazing! :]"**

**Thank you for reviewing! And Thank you to everyone else!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**CHAPTER 6 – No Matter What**

Chad met up with Ellen the next day. They grabbed a cup of Joe and took a seat in the chairs near the window. Ellen noticed that Chad was staring hazily out the window.

"Is there something troubling you Chad?" Ellen spoke.

Chad didn't answer. He wasn't really paying attention.

"Chad? Hello? Chad?" Ellen waved her hand in front of Chad's face.

"Oh, Sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh really, what?"

"For starters." Chad pulled Ellen into his lap. "How amazing you are. And us. That's the number one thing on my mind." Ellen smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He pulled her in for a kiss.

To be honest, that was one of the last things on his mind. Sonny is all he could think about.

If she's out there, he needed to talk to her. He needed to hear her one more time. Her sweet angelic voice, long brunette hair cascading down her back, and her beautiful brown eyes is what he needed.

Ellen couldn't help but think that Chad wasn't having the same feelings as she is. She knew about what happened between Chad and Sonny Monroe.

She knew almost all sides of the story because what she didn't know, Portlyn told her what happened. She never knew Sonny, but Sonny didn't sound like a girl who would do that. Her heart hurt just thinking about Chad being hurt.

One day.

Just one day until Tawni's party. Tawni was happy.

She texted Sonny constantly. She had her phone with her. She hadn't seen Nico, Grady, or anyone else in days. She didn't care. They were probably getting things ready for her party.

What Tawni didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Nico and Grady were planning her birthday present. They sent Selena to NY.

They needed her to lure Sonny to the party.

No matter what.

They didn't care if Chad was there or if Tawni might not like it, because they doubt she wouldn't mind seeing her best friend after 5 years. They wanted to see Sonny too.

Selena sat at the window seat of the plane. She looked out the window. She missed Sonny. She wasn't close to Sonny as Sonny is to Tawni, but she missed her bubbly attitude.

She definitely doesn't see a girl like her around Hollywood. She thought about the first time she met Sonny. She was trying to play her for Chad's movie once upon a time.

That's when she realized Chad and Sonny were meant to be together. Their chemistry and love is something that you don't see every day. She just couldn't understand why Sonny left Chad.

Of course she heard what happened, but she doesn't seem to believe it. Her relationship tips and skills don't seem to have an answer for that. And it usually has an answer for everything.

After her flight descended into JFK airport, Selena checked into the Plaza hotel. She needed to see Sonny. She looked at her phone; it was 6:15 PM.

She knew that Sonny had a show at 7. She rushed over to Gershwin Theater. Selena took her seat and watched the musical. It was her second time seeing it, and she absolutely loved the music. Sonny was fantastic.

After the show, Sonny went to her dressing room. She was exhausted. Belting her lungs out every couple of hours takes a toll on her entire body. She sometimes even felt light headed. She flopped down onto the couch. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sonny had her hand over her eyes as she yelled towards the door.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like we will be seeing a Tony award in the near future?" Selena says as she entered Sonny's dressing room.

"Selena?" Sonny's head shot up from the couch.

"In the flesh!" Selena smiled as she took a seat near Sonny's mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny was shocked.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. We, meaning Nico, Grady, the ex-Falls, Zora, and I, want YOU to join us in celebrating Tawni's birthday by coming to be in one of the performances." Selena says while pointing her finger at Sonny.

Sonny shakes her head. "I can't go back there Selena. Not after what happened."

"I don't understand Sonny. What was so bad that happened? Everyone knows. You'll be seeing Chad sooner or later because you guys are in the public eye. You fell for another guy, so what?"

"What are you talking about Selena? Fell for another guy? I never fell for another guy?" Sonny got up into a sitting position. She was confused.

"Yeah, in the letter you left everyone at the church, you said that there was some other guy."

"No, that wasn't my letter. I did not write that! I am being framed!"

"Well, I'm starting to get really confused so you better start from the very beginning." Selena demanded Sonny.

Sonny explained everything.

About James.

The kiss.

And the threats.

Selena just sat there in shock. The whole time Selena couldn't believe that James fooled everyone.

"Sonny, you have to go back now! You have to tell everyone. Everyone knows about James. But no one knows who wrote the letter. You look like the biggest jerk in Chad's eyes. And he has to know."

"He? Chad?" Sonny said.

"Yes, Chad. He has to know that you still love him. He needs to hear it." Selena replied.

"But he has Ellen now! He looks happier." Sonny answered back at Selena.

"Trust me Sonny. He still loves you." Sonny looked down. She felt something in her stomach. She knew that she did still love him. He was the one thing that was missing in her life. She hated James with passion. How could James do that to her? She wanted to give James a piece of her mind. She's can't be afraid any more.

Sonny stood up abruptly and faced Selena.

"Well, let's go book a flight." Sonny grabbed her phone and called the airport.

Selena looked Sonny the whole time. She knew that everything was hoax. Selena needed to expose James. She just didn't know how. She was just glad that she knew the whole story. Chad still loved her. Selena knew it. You never forget your first love that fast.

"Okay, so the only flight that I could get is tomorrow at 1, which so happens to be the same one as yours."

"Perfect. Now, we have to make an entrance. I know that everyone will be there even James. We have to get everyone's jaws to drop. And with that incredible voice of yours, I know that perfect way." Selena had a smirk on her face that left Sonny confused.

-  
**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**

Ah, so the next update won't be until… maybe Thursday or Wednesday. I will be trying to update **Waiting for You**! So look for that Tomorrow for sure! :] I know that some of you readers have read that story!

And also tomorrow is a So You Think You Can Dance night, so I'll be pre-occupied fan-girling over all the hot guys on that show. *cough* NEIL *cough* HAHAHA. That part was probably unnecessary. But anyways…


	7. Let's Get it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**So I updated Waiting for You, and I thought, hmmm I think I should update this story! Here's the next chapter! :] **

**CHAPTER 7 – Let's get it! **

Tawni looked in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful floor length magenta dress. Her party was in an hour. She was just about ready to leave. Tawni took out her phone to text Sonny.

_Almost party time. I wish you were here. Love you best friend._

Sonny hasn't answered her last couple of texts. It was okay because Tawni thought she was in a show or rehearsal or something.

Before leaving her house to go outside to the awaiting limo, she saw the newspaper lying on the table. Although she hardly reads it, she still got one every day. A picture caught her eye. It was the picture of the church from 5 years ago.

The headline read: _Historic Los Angeles Church Demolished._

Tawni frowned. That was the church where Sonny and Chad were supposed to get married in. Tawni took a deep breath. She put down the paper and headed out the door with her black heels clicking as she walked.

She arrived at the venue at 6:30. She walked down the red carpet with fans screaming her name and the paparazzi snapping as much pictures as they could. She got inside and a smile instantly appeared on her face. The placed looked fabulous, just like her.

Nico was coming in her direction. He was looking sharp in his white button shirt and black pants.

"You look pretty Tawni!" Nico said.

"Thanks, Nico. You know I'm always pretty. Well, I have to go meet some of my guest before the festivities start."

"All right, See you later!" Nico walked off to get ready for the performance.

Nico found Grady and Ferguson who were directing the stage crew.

"Have you guys heard from Selena?" Nico asks Grady.

"Yeah, they are still on the plane. It lands in about 30 minutes." Grady had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, and I told her to get her butt down here WITH SONNY as fast as possible." Ferguson added.

"Good. Did she say how we are going to present Sonny to the crowd?" Nico asked.

"Selena said that she had a plan, and told Portlyn. All she said was that in the beginning of act two we are going to introduce Portlyn and Selena, and they will take it from there." Grady said.

"Okay, G. Well, the shows about to start. Let's get to it."

-  
Tawni walked around the place. She was glad that everything turned out perfect. She was looking for Chad, but didn't seem to see him or Ellen yet.

Tawni headed to her seat, but she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a petite old lady wearing white.

"Hi, You're Miss Tawni Hart, correct?" Tawni nodded, hoping this wasn't some weird birthday present from her cast.

"I'm Alicia Bain. I'm from St. Mary's Church. Well, it's gone now."

"Ah, yes, I remember meeting you a couple years ago." Tawni replied.

"Yes, I just want to wish you happy birthday, and I have something for you. I think you must read it. Before the church was demolished, the whole churched was cleaned and cleared. We found this letter under a dresser. It had your name in it, and it was signed by Allison 'Sonny' Monroe. I'm sorry if we may have read something important, but we found it, and I had remembered this wedding from years ago. So I wanted to deliver this in person."

Tawni's eyes went wide when Alicia mentioned Sonny's name. _Wait, What? Sonny wrote a letter? But we found that letter._

"Here you go." Alicia took out a letter from her purse. "I have to leave now, Happy Birthday Tawni Hart."

"Thank you very much!" Tawni looked down at the letter. It was folded in thirds. The letter had Sonny's handwriting. She walked over to her chair. She was going to wait till later to open it. Maybe she'll read it during one of the acts.

Tawni placed the letter into her clutch. Tawni sat at a long table that had front row to the entertainment. She smiled as the lights dimmed and Nico walked out of the curtains and onto the wooden floors. There was a nice platform for the performers that couldn't fit on the stage. The curtains were black. This helped the performers in the back to get things ready faster in-between each performer.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chad and Ellen take their seats. They weren't seated too far. She waved over at Chad and he waved back. She knew that he wanted to talk. She heard his voice mail.

It was 7:08PM.

"Come on Sonny! The party already started! We need to get there in time for the second act!" Selena screamed at Sonny who already had Zora waiting. Sonny dragged her suitcase and threw it in the back of the Zora's car. She ran up to Zora and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you so much Zora." Sonny was squeezing Zora so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Sonny. I've. Missed. You too. Can't –Breathe." Zora said

"Sorry. Let's go!" Selena said while honking the horn.

Both Sonny and Zora got into the car. Selena and Sonny sat in the back seat. They were trying to get their dresses on while the car was moving.

"Hope you like the dress Sonny, it's a Tawni original. I asked her to make a special dress for you, just in case you ever came back. She never knew how soon that would be." Selena said.

"I love it. The color is beautiful and the material feels so smooth." Sonny was wearing a gorgeous floor length, golden dress, which had a slit cut diagonally, showing off her beautiful heels.

"So, Sonny, You know the plan?" Selena asked.

"I got it. Do you know the song?" Sonny said.

"Yes. I do. Now, let's get this plan into action. " Selena said.

-  
**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**

After reviewing you should check out Waiting for you if you haven't read it yet!


	8. Witness a Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.

Hey guys! How have you been? Thanks for all of the reviews! And I want to give a special shoutout to CAEH1995 who is my 30th reviewer! She also reviewed every one of my chapters! So thanks so much!

Anyways, on with the chapter!

**CHAPTER 8 – Witness a Happy Ending**

Tawni clapped as Beyonce got off the stage. She loved it. Grady walked out of the curtains and took the microphone.

"Okay, so we're having a couple of difficulties with the equipment, it will just be 10 minutes before the next performer. So you guys could talk amongst yourselves until then. That is all." Grady said. He ran backstage.

"Hey, G. That was a great excuse. We just need Selena, Zora and Sonny to get here fast. They have 15 minutes till second act." Nico said.

"Well, now they have 25 minutes."

"Good point."

Meanwhile…

Tawni smiled. She opened her clutch and took out the letter. She started reading the letter. Tawni's eyes moved eagerly across the page. She was shocked.

She couldn't believe what she reading. But she knew it all along. _It wasn't Sonny who wrote that last letter. It was James. How could I have been so stupid? _

Tawni looked up from reading the letter. She wanted to text Sonny and tell her about how she had been fooled. But she needed to tell him. Chad.

She looked over at Chad, who was just staring around the room. She ran over to Chad. Her high heels were keeping her from going any faster.

"Hey Chad and Ellen! Thank you guys for coming to my birthday!"

"Aww, thanks Tawni! Happy twenty- fifth Birthday! Everything looks so cool! You totally outdid yourself with this party!" Ellen said.

"Yeah, can I take Chad away from you for a couple of minutes? I just need to have a quick chat with him."

"Oh, Go ahead!" Ellen said.

Tawni grabbed Chad's arm and led him to the lobby of the venue.

"Tawni, so what happened? Where did you see her? How is she doing?" Chad asked frantically.

"Chad, calm down. I have something to show you. Nico and Grady saw her in New York City. She's doing fine. I.. uhhh actually visited her. But anyways, right before the party started, I received a letter from a lady who worked at the church. You know it was being demolished? Well, they found this note." Tawni handed the note to Chad.

"Apparently it was hidden. And when you read it, you'll know that other note was a fake. It was from James." Tawni added.

"How do you know this was from Sonny?" Chad asked while placing his hands over the words on the front, feeling the indents of the letters.

"The handwriting. Plus, the other one was typed? Do you remember?" Tawni said.

"I suggest you read it now." Tawni said.

The front read: _To whom it may concern._

Chad opened the letter and took a deep breath. He knew that was her handwriting. It was dated the day of their wedding.

_Hi, _

_I, Sonny, am about to get married to the most wonderful man in the entire world, Chad Dylan Cooper. My best friend, Tawni Hart is my maid of honor. There are a couple of things that I want to say before everything crashes down. Hopefully this will be able to clear everything up, if it hasn't been screwed already. _

_The man at fault for everything is James Conroy. He started everything. He is blackmailing me. He kissed me and saved proof. He thought the kiss meant something, when it never did._

_He threatened to ruin my life and my love because he wanted me to be with him. I do not love him. I will never love him. Nobody should ever listen to him. That was my number one problem. I was afraid. I knew that I should have told someone, but I was scared. I am not the most confident girl. I didn't want to hurt Chad anymore, and I didn't want to have James living in satisfaction._

_I love Chad Dylan Cooper._

_I will always love him._

_Sincerely,_

_Allison 'Sonny' Monroe_

Chad looked up at Tawni. His eyes were furious.

"James did this? I trusted him. I thought he changed" Chad said with anger.

"Yes, I thought he changed as well." Tawni. Said.

"IS HE HERE?" Chad's voice grew a little bit louder.

"Calm down, Chad. I don't know. I remember sending him an invite, but I forgot if he responded." Tawni replied.

"How am I supposed to calm down, when he was the person who messed up my life. I love Sonny. I always have."Chad said.

"I know. He made Sonny leave us. He will pay. Let's go back into the party, and calm down first. Then tomorrow, I will show you where Sonny is." Tawni said.

"Okay, but…. I think I need to break it with Ellen. I mean I love her, but I shouldn't keep her when there is someone out there that will love her more than I do. My heart is still with Sonny." Chad said.

Tawni patted his back. "Okay Chad, let her down easy."

Chad walked back into the room. He spotted Ellen. He took his seat.

"Hey you," Ellen said as Chad took his seat.

"Hey, I have something to tell you." Chad said softly while looking into her eyes. He paused for a couple of seconds just thinking of how it might hurt her. They had such an amazing relationship. Ellen was with him for almost everything, but he never gave her everything that he could have. Ellen sat there waiting. She knew what he was going to do. To break the silence, Ellen took her hand and placed it on Chad's shaking knees. He was nervous.

"You're breaking up with me, am I right?" Ellen said.

"How'd you know?" Chad said. He was surprised.

"Chad, I love you, but I see that your heart is still somewhere else. That somewhere else is Sonny. Yes, I know the whole story because Portlyn had told me. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I understand. I remember seeing you guys on TV and thinking that you two were the perfect couple. I just thought that maybe you had moved on. But the last couple of months, we've been drifting apart. You should go find your Sonny. I'm sure that she feels the same way as you do." Ellen said, one tear left her face.

She wasn't mad. She wanted Chad to be happy. His heart wasn't there, and she knew that Sonny would take care of him, when he finds her once more.

"Ellen, you're the best. I want to show you something." Chad handed her the letter.

"Everything that you heard wasn't fully true. This letter was the real letter from Sonny. She still loved me. It was part of the reason why I felt like I couldn't give you my whole heart because most of it left when Sonny left me. But I want to still be friends with you Ellen. Maybe I could still call you for a rematch at Ping Pong. I still need to beat you." Chad smiled.

Ellen read the note. She wiped her tears. "Don't worry Chad, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm happy because I'm witnessing a happy ending, like the ones in movies. I want to find someone who would love me as much as you love Sonny. When you find Sonny, I'd like to meet her. If that's fine with you?"

"Yes, I'd like you to meet Sonny too. You'd like her." Chad remarked.

"Well, the next performer is coming on now." Ellen added.

Both of them turned to the stage area. And Chad looked over at Tawni who smiled back at her. He needed Sonny. He loves her.

**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**


	9. For Good

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.

**Hello Everyone! Hopefully you guys won't be mad that I didn't post anything for the last couple of days. I've been busy! Here's another chapter for you guys!**

**CHAPTER 9 – For Good**

Zora screeched her tires as she made a stop at the building.

"Wow, Zora, you're such a great driver." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think I'll call her next time I get into a fight with my boyfriend." Selena added.

"Thanks guys. That's what I'm here for. To ruin the lives of others. Just kidding." Zora retorted.

The three walked backstage and ran to Nico.

Nico turned to see that the girls have arrived just in time. There was five minutes until Act Two, and the girls were opening up the act.

"Great you guys are here! We thought that we were going to have to stall again. Grady suggested that he would name all of the types of cheese they offer in Italy. Portlyn suggested that someone eat fire. Ferguson was going to take off his shirt and flex his muscles. And personally I didn't want any of those acts to set forth on the stage." Nico said.

"Hey, I had the best idea!" Grady said. "Anyways, head over there to get the microphones. Selena and Portlyn head to the side of the stage. Okay guys, Party on!" Grady said.

"Hellll-looo Party People! Hope you guys are having a great time at Tawni's party!" Nico said though the microphone.

"Yes, so hope you guys like Part one of the performers. Well, now we're up to part two!" Grady added.

"Part Two. So Tawni, some of you friends are backstage, and we wanted to do something special for you. This act is dedicated to you. We hope you like it!" Nico said.

"So to start things off, we introduce Selena and Portlyn!" Grady pushed his arm out and pointed in the direction of the girls.

"Hello Hel-lo." Portlyn said through the mic.

"Hey everyone! We wanted say something before we start. Does anyone remember the old Tawni Hart? The one who always held a mirror to her face to check her reflection?" Selena questioned the audience.

"Oh and she loved Coco Moco Coco lipstick? And Always called herself pretty?" Portlyn said.

"I do. I remember her. She changed, and she changed us as well. Tawni Hart is different now, almost the opposite of everything the old Tawni, well except for how pretty she is." Everyone heard "aww'd" at the last statement.

"Well, we wanted to sing a special song to Miss Tawni Hart. We just wanted to tell her that… Because we knew her, we have been changed for good." Selena looked over at Tawni who gave her a thousand dollar smile.

"Hit it Zora!" Selena yelled.

Zora's fingers began gliding across the piano.

_**(A/N: You guys should read the lyrics or play the song while reading. This song is**__** For Good**__** from the musical Wicked, which Sonny just so happens to be a part of in this story. And the words go perfectly with the situation.)**_

Selena began….  
_I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Tawni __**(A/N: I exchanged Glinda for Tawni ;])**__  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..._

**Sonny walked out of the black curtain holding a microphone.**

"**Presenting, Sonny Monroe!" All eyes turned to the curtain as Sonny walked out. Chad's faced immediately turned as he heard her name. He couldn't believe that it was her. **

**Sonny began to sing…**

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return_

**Selena continued….**  
_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you..._

**Sonny looked out at the audience. She smiled. Tawni was tearing up already. She looked around for Chad. She needed to see him.** **She looked to her right and saw him. Her eyes made contact with his striking blue eyes. **

**Sonny:**  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood_

**Selena:**  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you_

**Sonny:**  
_I have been changed for good_

**Selena:**  
_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart_

**Sonny:**  
_And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend..._

**Selena**  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood_

**Sonny:**  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you_

**Selena**  
_Because I knew you_

**Sonny:**  
_I have been changed for good_

**Selena**  
_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for_

**Sonny:**  
_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

**Both:**  
_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

**Sonny**:  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood_  
**  
Selena: **  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

**Both:**  
_Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better_  
**  
Sonny:**  
_And because I knew you..._

**Selena**  
_Because I knew you...  
_  
**Both:**  
_Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..._

Everyone stood up and clapped. Tawni walked over to Sonny, Portlyn, and Selena. She gave them a big group hug. Then Tawni went over to Sonny, who was now crying herself, and gave her the biggest hug in the world.

**Ah, So, School is coming up! So Hopefully I can finish writing this story before school starts…. AND oyu know what would help me? …**

**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**


	10. She was given the world

**Ah, Sorry for the wait. I've been kind of tied up. School's starting next month and I've been preparing for everything. And I honestly will tell you that I've been having somewhat of a writer's block. Again. Sorry. **

**Are you guys hating the story? Any suggestions? I haven't fully finished the ending and if you guys have anything that might change my mind and if I like it, I might as well make it for your benefit. **

**Oh, and thanks for all of the little stories and jokes that some of you guys put in your reviews and sent me PMs. When I checked them, it actually made me feel like I had more ideas in me. **

**Chapter 10 – She was given the world.**

Chad looked at the stage. It was Sonny. Ellen looked over at Chad. She knew that was Sonny. The Sonny he's been looking for. She smiled. It's going to be fairy tale ending.

After Sonny finished singing, Chad and Ellen stood up and clapped, as did everyone else.

Sonny began to talk into the microphone.

"Hello Everyone! Sonny Monroe here. I just wanted to say a couple of words about Miss Tawni Hart. She's been there for me. She's my best friend. We weren't always best friends. I remember my first day at So Random. We were total enemies. I took her spotlight. I also took her sketch. I accidently shredded her Puddy Two Shoes. Hey, but in my defense, she deserved it. She was totally mean. Then we became the Check It Out Girls." Sonny gave a little pose from her old sketch.

"Does everyone remember that? If not, then you should totally check- it- out." Sonny tried to imitate the cliché line that used to always say.

From the audience, Sonny heard Tawni say, "Check it out, check it out!"

"Exactly, Tawni! Well anyways, after that, she became one the best friends I've ever had. Almost like a sister to me. So I have one more song that I wrote dedicated to Tawni Hart. We've been through so much together and apart. So here it goes." Sonny grabbed the guitar from Grady.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

Sonny lightly strummed the last chord of the song. "Thank you guys very much, now it's Zora's turn!"

Sonny took a seat in one of the chairs on stage. She was sitting next to Selena and Portlyn. Selena knew that she had to keep watch.

While Sonny was performing, she heard that James is somewhere in the building. She asked Nico to set up chairs from the Act two performers on the stage. She explained to Nico about James and Sonny. He agreed because he wanted to keep Sonny safe too.

Good thing that everyone was intently watching Zora. She was doing one of her weird antics. Chemicals, fire, pretty much putting on a nerdy magic show, but that's Zora.

-  
James couldn't believe his eyes. Miss Sonny Monroe is out of hiding. James sat at one of the tables in the back of the room.

It's time for some revenge. James has had a plan. He's been looking for her. He knew that she would be coming back. He had something in his coat pocket that will change her mind. He's had it for while, and she'll be shocked when she sees it. He lightly rubbed his coat to feel the outline of the item. He's ready to show her what he's got.

*******************  
What do you guys think it is? ;D**

**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**

**ANY SYTYCD FANS OUT THERE? I made a tumblr and post pictures/videos/tweets about the contestants from both present and past seasons. Tweets from the dancers, that is. **

**My username is comeondance **

**So follow me? PLEASE?**


	11. Jar of Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**The song is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri! :]**

**Chapter 11 – Jar of Hearts**

"Aye, G. Remember that time, when we created the Basement with Tawni." Nico said into the microphone.

"Ah, yeah. Best place ever. Until the walls fell. Good times, good times." Tawni gave the biggest smile to Nico and Grady.

"Oh, how about the time when we had to throw food into Sonny's kitchen window for Tawni's date with Hayden? That must have been a nice date there Tawni?" Grady said.

Tawni put her palm to her face, and shook her head.

"Don't forget to mention the time she tried to steal my song!" Sonny yelled from her seat.

Nico and Grady laughed. "Who could ever forget that Sonny! She wore a British flag dress to sing to Trey Brothers. And we got to use our magic box on him!" Grady said.

"All right, so that concludes Act Two. Hope you liked all the things we did for you Tawni. From the special appearance and singing of Sonny and Selena, Zora's little chemical thing, Portlyn's make-up tips, Skylar's attempt to use the tricycle, and our little dance, we all want to wish you a Happy Birthday! So everyone stay tuned for Act Three and enjoy your dinners with a little bit of entertainment." Nico put down the microphone to clap his hands.

Portlyn looked over at Sonny. She had been dying to go to the piano because Sonny had been eyeing it the whole time. Portlyn grabbed Sonny's hand and led her to the piano bench.

The servers were rushing in and out of the kitchen making all sorts of sounds. The aroma from the food filled the air, but Sonny just tried to ignore it. She had seen James in the back. He stared at her the whole time. She needed to let out her feelings.

Sonny glided her hands across the keys. She just wanted to sing out her feelings. She was happy and scared at the same time. Everyone was eating and hardly paying attention to her, so she was going to let it out. She didn't care if they heard; she just wanted to say everything.

_**No I can't take one more step towards you**_  
_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_  
_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost any more**_  
_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Running around leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart  
**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
_**If I am anywhere to be found**_  
_**But I have grown too strong**_  
_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Running around leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart  
**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_  
_**I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed**_  
_**Cause you broke all your promises**_  
_**And now you're back**_  
_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are**_  
_**Running around leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts  
**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**Don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

Tears were falling down her face. It wasn't a lot, but she definitely felt pain. Sonny looked into the audience. Some clapped, but she was just looking for James. All her feelings were directed to him. She didn't see him.

Portlyn signaled to Sonny to get backstage. She just sang her feelings out and needed to get her out of the spotlight. She didn't want to risk having James to get her. She led her to the curtains and walked backstage.

Tawni and Chad just looked at each other, they saw her in tears. Did James bring her pain?

Tawni wanted to go back stage to see Sonny. She needed to talk to her and apologize. She accused her best friend of doing something that never really happened. Tawni looked over her shoulder to see Chad walking her way.

"We have to go talk to Sonny, Tawni. Please. She probably hates me right now, but I need to see her Tawni. I love her." Chad says with his pleading eyes.

"Calm down, its intermission right now. Everyone backstage should be coming out to mingle with the guests. And knowing Selena and Portlyn, they would want me to see Sonny. Let's just take a seat and wait." Tawni said.

James had a perfect disguise. It was a party, so he could wear a masquerade mask. If anyone asked him, he could say he thought it was a masquerade party. Problem solved.

Now, all he has to do is to find Sonny Monroe.

James walked out into the lobby. He was walking fast, but not fast enough for people to become suspicious. He looked as if he needed to go to the bathroom.

James looked behind him, making sure that no one was following him, and he took the entrance to the back stage area.

Upon opening the door, there were a bunch of people running around getting ready for the next Act. James knew he had to act fast. James ran to his right and looked around for Sonny, or at least Selena.

James stood right in the middle of the hallway that led to some of the dressing rooms. He opened a couple of the doors.

First one was a supply closet.

Next was Lady Gaga's dressing room. It was a hot mess in there.

Next to her was Beyonce, and I must say, from what I accidently walk in on, she is definitely not a single lady.

James got tired of looking in the rooms. He doubts she's in the other ones. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

A guy with a clipboard was looking at him. It was Ferguson. "Where are you going? What act are you in?" he says to James.

James notices that he doesn't recognize him. He is still wearing the mask. He didn't speak up in fear of him recognizing his voice.

"Well?" Ferguson was starting to get impatient.

James quickly raises three fingers.

"Act Three is about to start in about 7 minutes. You should go back to stage area." Ferguson pushed him towards the way James entered.

James ran back into the main area back stage to see Selena herself.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Ms. Selena Gomez, fancy seeing you here. I'm looking around for Zora. I have a present to give her." James' excuse seems plausible and he highly doubts that Monroe would blab the secret.

"Well, James Conroy. That's disguise isn't hiding anything. You still look horrible with or without the mask." Selena abruptly says. "Cut the crap and leave. I know everything. You get your butt out of here, now."

"Now, Now. There's no point in being hasty. I don't even know what you're talking about. How's my favorite wizard, right now? Any new tricks? Now if you excuse, I'm looking for a certain Random… the small one." James says pushing Selena out of the way.

"No." Selena grabbed James's arm. "You will not be going anywhere near Sonny."

"Oh, well. Let's see about that." James pushed Selena back, so she fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"SECURITY!" Selena yelled as she tried to get up.

Sonny came walking in from the side. She was busily talking to Portlyn. Portlyn had one hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Hey, Monroe." James yelled as he saw his target. His eyes were set on her.

Portlyn pushed Sonny out of the way and ran to James and slapped him in the face. James didn't even flinch. In return, James took his hand and slapped her cheek. She wobbled a little, almost falling backwards. Portlyn tried to hold her balance by holding onto a nearby light pole.

Sonny was shocked. She couldn't move. She just froze where she was. James grabbed her back the back of the neck and dragged Little Miss Sonshine towards the exit.

Sonny couldn't take it anymore. She ran to James and punched him in the face. James fell back a little but he caught his balance fast.

She quickly kneed him in the crotch and ran for the stage. It was the only way to find more people. Sonny tried to run faster to the stage, but her heels were keeping her, just like at her wedding. She needed to run.

Sonny found the front of the curtains and looked for an opening. She heard James throwing everything and pushing things out of his way. He was catching up to her.

The crowd saw the curtains move. They gave their full attention to the stage, thinking that intermission might be ending a bit earlier.

"AHHH!" Sonny screamed as she pushed the two curtains apart. She looked behind her to see how far he was. "Monroe, come here." She heard James yell from behind the curtains.

Sonny looked in front of her and ran. She saw Tawni looking straight at her. Sonny bolted for the stairs of the stage and ran towards her best friend.

"Sonny, what's going on!" Tawni yelled. Chad watched as the brunette ran over to her best friend looking frightened. She hid her face into Tawni's shoulder.

Chad came up to Sonny. "Sonny? Is that really you?" Chad asked.

Sonny looked up from Tawni's shoulder and saw the blue-eyed boy from 5 years ago.

"Chad? . . . Chad!" Sonny jumped into the arms of Chad. There were tears coming from her face. She missed seeing him. His blond hair was still the same. His face looked older, and he was a lot more built, but he was still the same Chad from 5 year ago.

Chad felt Sonny's arms wrap around him. He put his arms around her waist to pull her in tighter. He whispered into her ear, "I've missed you Sonshine." She held on tighter after realizing what he had said.

James appeared on the stage. He jumped off stage and headed towards Tawni and Chad who now hid Sonny behind them.


	12. I'm Dying Without Your Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

**A/N: Sorry that I've been MIA for a while. I have sort have lost interest in SWAC. I haven't seen a lot of good fics that interest me that much and I don't have a lot of time to actually catch up with the show as well. But I do know about all of the news and media of SWAC's cast and stars because of twitter. **

**Also, Senior Year has kept me busy. With Homecoming, PowderPuff, planning for Prom, Senior Events/Week, plus Dance and College Apps, and having a life outside all of that. FanFic hasn't been one of my top priorities the last couple of months. But now grades are locked in for GPAs, college apps are done (with a couple of acceptances and still waiting for the rest of the responses), and football season over, I can finally find some time to type up some stories. **

**Thanks again for all of the alerts, favs, and messages about this and my other story! **

**Hope you guys had a fantastic Christmas! **

**RECOMMEND SOME GOOD FICS OF SWAC FOR ME TO READ, PLEASE (:**

**Chapter 12: I'm dying without your love. **

"Why are you guys protecting her? Chad, she left you for another guy?" James said.

"What are you talking about? I never left him for another guy?" Sonny said while pushing Chad and Tawni out of the way. She needed to stand her ground. She won't let James push her around anymore.

"James made a fake note saying that you left me for someone else." Chad said out loud.

"Yeah, but we got the read note today, from the church." Tawni added. "So the jig is up, James."

"It was you?" Sonny questioned.

"Who do you think wrote it? Santa Claus?" James retorted.

She slowly walked up to James, staring at him the whole time. Her eyes were staring at him as if they were about to pop out of the socket and stab him. She was mad.

Sonny took her hand and slapped him across the face. "You ruined my life, and I will never love a person like you."

Chad and Tawni kept their focus on James seeing what he would do.

James took his hand and placed it to where Sonny had slapped him. He was glaring at her as she turned her heels and walked back to Chad.

"Wait, right there Monroe. You haven't heard the best part." James said.

Sonny stopped dead in her tracks. She was scared. _What is James going to do? _She turned back around to face James.

"Remember when I told you I loved you. I wasn't lying to you. And Now you have ever so rejected me, you will face the consequences." James reached for the thing that was in this back pocket.

Everyone heard a clicking sound as James loaded the gun. Sonny eyes grew bigger.

James pointed the gun directly at her. "Yes, Monroe. If I can't have you, no one else should."

Chad and Tawni was shocked. A gun?

Chad didn't want Sonny to get hurt. He ran up to Sonny and pulled her into a protective hug. James still had his gun pointed at Sonny. Nothing was going to stop him from hurting Sonny. She needed to learn a lesson.

"Aww, look what we have here. Chad Dylan Cooper trying to save his ex-fiancé. Someone call the paparazzi. Oh, wait. Don't. This will be even better. You need to suffer as well. You're the reason why I can't have Sonny." James pushed his gun towards the couple.

Tawni looked frightened. She didn't want anyone to die right now. They finally uncovered the truth, but why must it end so horribly. Chad and Sonny are meant to be.

**Don't worry, it's not ending right here. I actually have the rest of the story typed up, but with the lack of love or interest from you guys, I haven't really posted them earlier. I thought that you guys lost interest as well, so I didn't post them within the last couple of months. **

**SO REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE, dislike, and/or WANT TO SEE COMING UP! **

**( I could still change it in your favor, I mean, I haven't made the story set in stone. There is something called the delete button, and re-typing.) **

**And don't forget to recommend some fics to me! It could be your own too! **

**Oh, and tell me about your Holidays? Any cool Christmas presents? Any New Year's Resolutions? **

**You'll be seeing the next chapter up in a couple of hours! So, you won't have to wait long! :]**


	13. Oh, It Doesn't Hurt

**Here's the next chapter. The title of the chapter is the title of a Katie Thompson song. I'm choreographing a solo to the song. You guys should check out the song. (: **

**Chapter 13: Oh, It Doesn't Hurt.**

Chad looked at Sonny, while still holding her tight. "I love you, Sonny. Always have. Always Will." Chad said while he looked at the tears fall from Sonny's face. She was shaking with fear. He needed to calm her down. He was going to be there to protect her for whatever James has in mind.

"I love you too, Chad. Always have. And Always will." Sonny repeated the same exact lines as Chad. She buried her face into Chad's chest.

James threw his head back and laughed. "You guys are pathetic. Your love won't protect you from my gun and I can see the fear reeking from your faces. Everyone's faces." James drew his arm out to have the gun span the whole room, making sure that everyone got the message that he was there to kill.

James pointed the gun back to Chad and Sonny's direction. "Well you guys said your last words. Now, feel the wrath and revenge of James Conroy." Chad and Sonny shut their eyes as they waited for the impact of the gun's bullet to hit them. With a loud bang, James's gun was fired.

Sonny and Chad looked up, but nothing hit them. Chad's arms let go of Sonny's waist, and he cupped her face to look into her eyes. "Are you okay?" Chad asked her while still keeping eye contact with her.

"I'm fine." Sonny and Chad directed their attention to where James was. He was on the ground, with pieces of glass around him. Ellen and Tawni stood behind him while they each placed one heel on his back.

"Now's it's a happy ending," Ellen smiled at Chad and Sonny. Suddenly, James shook his head after gaining consciousness. He lifts his head to see his gun within arm's reach. James jerks a little to get Tawni and Ellen off his back. He pushes Tawni and Ellen onto the ground. Everyone gasps.

James extends his arm out to reach for his gun. He needed to be swift and shoot. Chad sees the gun. He kicks his leg out as far as he could to knock the gun from James's reach. The gun slides across the floor to the other side, and being stopped by a table.

Chad's kick had cocked the gun and the impact of the table, hit the trigger and the gun went off.

BANG!

Screams were heard throughout the air.

Chad covered Sonny with his body when he heard the shot. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he accidently got Sonny hurt.

Chad looked up after the sounds of the gun stopped ringing in his ear. He looked at Sonny in his arms and checked to see if she was okay.

"Sonny? Are you hurt?" Chad asked with worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine Chad. Did anyone get hurt?" Sonny answered.

"Let me check."

Chad stood up to see where the gun was pointed. He covered his mouth at the scene he saw. He couldn't believe it. He ran towards Ellen and Tawni.

He looked over to see a puddle of blood slowly trickling out of the side of James' body. The gun hit James. Sonny came over and saw James lying on the ground. She couldn't believe it. Revenge hit him back. But she didn't want to end his life.

Sonny kneeled near his body. She didn't want him to die so soon. She took the nearest handkerchief and applied pressure on his body to stop the blood from gushing out.

Chad was shocked? Why was Sonny helping Conroy? He tried to kill both of them.

"Sonny, hun, why are you helping him?" Chad asked with a concerned look on his face.

Sonny looked up at Chad.

She needed to help him. If he died, this would be the end. She wasn't asking for revenge. She just wanted James to understand.

Sonny spent 5 years running. She lost Chad, the love of her life, those 5 years. James made her hurt Chad. James shouldn't be off the hook that easily. She remembered reading the Count of Monte Cristo. The Count told his friends that certain people should be punished based on the crime committed. A person should not die instantly if they person they hurt suffered a long and painful death. It's uncalled for.

She wanted justice.

Sonny held down the cloth until the ambulance came. She made her statement to the police and asked to charge James on several accounts of threats and assaults. The police replied that James would probably be sentenced to jail for life.

Sonny finished speaking with the police. She was glad everything was over, but she had a weird feeling, like someone was watching her. She felt a shiver go down her spine. . .

**Uh, so how was that? Good ending? What?. . . No? But Sonny got what she wanted.**

**What.. so who was watching her? Another enemy of hers? Was there an accomplice that helped James Conroy?**

**So, who has seen SHAKE IT UP? I don't really get to watch as much TV these days, but I was just sitting around enjoying Christmas break, and watched a couple episodes of this show. AND OF COURSE KENT BOYD WAS ON IT. Don't you guys remember my little author's note about him? Well, that was a longgg time ago. But unfortunately he didn't win SYTYCD. I was sort of sad, but Lauren Froderman is beast. Anyways, the show is pretty funny and random. **

**REVIEW (: & Tell me who you think it is! **


	14. All About Us

**A/N: Yeah, so another update after what? A couple of months? I'm extremely sorry! I've been super busy. Anyways, let's finish this story up! And figure out who it was…. You guys can skip this if you don't want to hear about my life… So, I've graduated from High School! YES. Next step, college! **

… **and sadly, SWAC is over, but So Random is on. **

**I love Demi's new song. **

Recap:

_She wanted justice. _

_Sonny held down the cloth until the ambulance came. She made her statement to the police and asked to charge James on several accounts of threats and assaults. The police replied that James would probably be sentenced to jail for life. _

_Sonny finished speaking with the police. She was glad everything was over, but she had a weird feeling, like someone was watching her. She felt a shiver go down her spine. . ._

**Chapter 14 – All About Us**

Sonny turned to see the love of her life staring straight at her. He was smiling. In return, she smiled. She was happy to see him again.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right._

Chad made his way over to Sonny. _His Sonny._ The love of his life.

Sonny was sprinting over to Chad. _Her Chad._

Chad begins to gain speed because all he wants is her. Sonny jumps into Chad's arms, tears running down her face. She was his. Forever and always.

Chad puts her down and stares into her eyes, still holding her and never wanting to let go.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?

"Why are you crying, Sonny?" Chad said while taking is thumb to wipe the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm not sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. We're here. We are together." Sonny smiled.

"Yes, We're together. Forever. And I'm not letting you get away, again." Chad hugged her.

And that's when Sonny knew. It will over or too late for them.

Yup, It's over! Thanks for reading! I love you guys! Review!


End file.
